


5 times Peter helped Tony Stark's public image

by malynaa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and im not gonna explain, because it’s my thing apparently, idek what universe it is, just go with it, k?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malynaa/pseuds/malynaa
Summary: 5 times Peter helped Tony Stark's public image, and the one time Tony helped with his.





	5 times Peter helped Tony Stark's public image

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing it (wrote most of it, actually) before infinity war even came out. so, yeah. i'm not bothered to change facts. the team is somehow together, tony's mentoring peter, i don't know how, don't ask me! just enjoy the fluff! it's our favorite coping mechanism!!

You know that moment something goes horribly wrong and you brain shuts down for a moment because the results of that are going to be so catastrophic you can't comprehend it?

Peter had that, like, once a week at least.

Part of the job, he supposed, but not a part he liked. In all honesty, a lot of those days ended up curled on the sofa, with May playing with his hair, or falling asleep on Mr. Stark mid-movie to wake up the next day in his honorary room at the Tower. Which, all things considered, was pretty neat, and a relief that he always had someone to turn to if he needed comfort.

Weirdly, that's what he was thinking about as his day went from 'a goddamn robo-army is attacking the city along with a whole squad of villains and they're powerful enough that all the available superheroes were called in to help' bad to 'I think I'm gonna die in a robo-attack on the city and Mr. Stark is gonna blame himself for the rest of his life' terrible.

"Oh, fuck," he wheezed as he slowly slid down the wall he'd just hit. Bricks fell to the ground along with him. "I think… I hit… a wall… with you," he told Doc Ock, shakily trying to get up. He tapped his com. "Guys… 'm done here."

"_Done?_" The frown in Captain's voice was audible. "_What do you mean 'done'? We're so not 'done'._"

"Uh, yeah," got out Peter, barely seeing the mechanic arms before they grabbed him and threw against another wall. "But I… am. _Dude_," he whined at Doc Ock, rolling on his back. He thought. It was hard to tell where his hands or legs were, so he could be messing up the front with the back, too. "What's… what's with you… and walls? _Nghhhh _\- "

"_Kid?_" Tony immediately jumped in. "_Kid, I'm on my way, hang in there. What's going on? Are you injured?_"

Peter let out a breathy, chocked out laugh.

"You could… say that…" he breathed out before letting out a yelp as Doc Ock picked him up again. "Ugh, Gosh, just - just kill me. I'm tired… of flying…"

"_What? Pete, kid, I'll be in a second,_" Tony sounded more panicked with each word.

"Arghhh," Peter, sadly, had experience in being thrown about, so he rolled into a ball he knew protected him the best from damage. Once he stopped hurling through the air and hit the ground, he unrolled tiredly, laying flat and staring at the wavy celling of some store. Huh. Must've flown through the window. "I'm… down, guys… 'm sorry."

He heard the thrusters, Tony's angry quips and probably the sounds of a fight, but it blended in with the cacophony of noise coming from all directions on the streets.

"_Don't worry, kid_," said Hawkeye, instantly grunting as something hit him. "_We've got it._"

"_We do?_" muttered Falcon.

"_Everyone goes down at some point. That's why there's so many of us,_" said Captain America.

"_And here I thought it's because we'd be fucking useless on our own,_" said Hawkeye.

"_Speak for yourself_," interrupted Tony. "_Kid, I'm almost done with him, what's the damage?_"

"Uh… the window?"

He waited patiently for someone to break the pause. He said something wrong, didn't he?

"I mean you, kid," said Tony slowly. "There's a lot of - _fuck _\- broken windows. How injured are you?"

"I'm - uh - I - I'm high?"

Another awkward silence.

"_You're - what? What did you just say?_" 

"I - ugh, no," he groaned as the celling started hurling towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened, so he figured it wasn't real. "I - I - got h-hit? With a… a needle? It's - I can't… I can't… feel… my body."

"_Jesus._" Far too late, Peter realized the sound of Iron Man's thrusters got near. Specifically, he realized it when the armor hit the floor with a '_clunk_' and suddenly, there were hands on his cheeks. "Pete? Pete, look at me. Can you look at me? FIRDAY, scan him."

"'m fine," he dragged his eyelids up, getting nauseous just from looking at everything shake and wobble in his vision. "'m sick."

Tony cursed again.

He thought he felt something prickle his hand, too, but everything was prickling, his brain was prickling, he was a prickle.

"Scan complete," said FRIDAY.

She didn't say anything more than that, and it took Peter a while to figure out he had closed his eyes again. He pried them opened to see Tony… watching… air? No, no, he was… he looked like he was… watching those lights, but…

Ooh, it was a hologram, wasn't it? _Nice, Peter,_ he patted himself mentally.

"Okay…" the man mumbled after a while. "Okay. That's - that's not bad. Well, it's terrible, really, but could've been worse."

"_He'll be alright?_" Peter flinched heavily at the unexpected voice in his ear.

"Wha' was tha'?"

"FRI, turn off his com for now. And he'll be fine, Popsicle. Not deadly, just - strong. Very strong. With his enhanced shit, he should be fine in two hours. But we need to make sure no one else gets hit with it. For a normal person, they're out. For good."

His consciousness kept waving. Could a consciousness wave? No, no wave. _Wobble_. His mind was _wobbling_.

"Peter, you need to tell me what's going on," said Aunt May, her arms crossed but eyes just worried.

"'m sorry."

"You need to talk to us, Peter," said Uncle Ben, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He gave the teenager a tired look. "You need to trust us if you want us to trust you."

"'_m sorry,_" he mumbled wetly.

Wetly? No. His cheeks were wet. Why were his cheeks wet?

"Pete? Kid, c'mon."

A sob broke out of him. Ah, okay, he was crying.

Why was he crying, again?

"Peter," wheezed his Uncle, clutching at his stomach. "Peter, I found you." He fell to his knees.

Right, that's why he was crying.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Peter, please."

"No," he sobbed. "_No_."

" _FRIDAY?_ "

The wobbly celling came crashing down. Peter screamed as dust filled his lungs in a way he hoped he'd never experience again. He chocked on the lead in his throat and the tears that wouldn't stop. Something was burning.

"…hours… leave… okay?"

He woke up to a familiar emoji sticker.

"_Smile! You're not dead!_" said the text circling the smiley face.

Not home yet, then.

"F-FRIDAY?" He hesitated at the unexpected stutter. He was slowly noticing his whole body was vibrating and so, so heavy, like he'd been shaking for hours. Which he figured to be true. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "FRI, w-what's going on?"

"You've been drugged in the fight. The drug was supposed to cause significant damage to the brain and kill it in a slow, painful process. Thanks to your enhanced DNA, it only caused strong psychosis, hallucinations and a couple minor body injuries you've already healed."

"…oh. Okay, um," he blinked rapidly, slowly getting up. "But I'm good now, yeah?"

"Rest is necessary to finish the healing process fully."

"Right," said Peter, swinging his legs off the bed and rubbing his face a couple times. Gory images kept flashing before his eyes, sending shivers down his spine. His brain felt fried. "Did anyone else got hit with it?"

"I have no such data. Boss has neutralized the threat once you were brought to safety."

"Are they still fighting? Is everyone okay?" He stood up, suddenly alert, trying to push back chilling thoughts his mind was still reliving.

"The fight has ended thirteen minutes ago. None of the Avengers received any major injuries," as he puffed out a relieved breath, a screen next to the bed flickered on. It showed a news channel and Peter recognized the street he was fighting on at some point that day. "They're in a process of surveying the grounds for casualties."

He swallowed hard.

"Any known?"

"Two dead from the initial explosion, seventeen injured."

He nodded, averting his eyes from the TV. Swallowed again. The screen turned off on its own.

"Can you send Karen Mr. Stark's current position?

With a few more calming breaths, Peter started looking for his mask. Despite shakiness, he felt that staying there on his own would do him more harm than give any rest.

"Spider-Man! What happened?"

"Is it true you were injured?"

"Spider-Man, look here!"

Swinging by tons and tons of reporters, a part of Peter started doubting his decision to come out of the medical van. On his way, though, he helped a child find her grandparents, a man get out from a collapsed building, and the police pull a family out of a crashed car.

The hands-on immediate jobs eased his mind for at least a short while. No one noticed anything off about him either, so he could pretend everything was okay, too.

"Spider-Man!" Another shout from the reporters gathered near Iron Man and Black Widow brought the attention of the heroes.

Tony's head snapped towards Peter and he almost dropped the truck he was holding up so Natasha could pull someone out. She didn't as much as flinch, but the teenager thought she moved a bit quicker, and before he even reached them, Tony was putting the truck down.

His helmet disappeared and he stood in front of Peter in a blink of an eye, both hands on his shoulders, eyeing him as if he could see under the mask.

"Hey, hey, hey, to the nurse office. What're you doing here?"

"Thought I could help," mumbled Peter, squirming under the watchful gaze.

The man considered him for a moment.

"You okay?" he said quietly.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, I'm - I'm good. Great. Perfect. Uh, I - I'll just - "

"You're shaking like a leaf."

"I - no. That's, that's an overstatement," he forced out a laugh. "Got a bit shaken up, okay, but - but I'm good. It's just, like, automatic reaction. I'm fine."

"Kid," Tony was frowning, damn it, why was he frowning. "That back there… that was heavy. You should rest, okay? I'm serious. Go back - "

"No, please," Peter's mouth worked before his mind did. "I - I can help. I'm alright, I'm good!"

If he hoped to convince Tony, he knew he failed already, but the man didn't answer immediately in his 'go to your room' voice. They stood looking at each other for a while, anxiety slowly squeezing Peter's stomach.

"Pete, it's okay that you're not alright. Don't - don't lie to me, okay? I know you're not… look. I know what those drugs did. I don't know what - what you saw or - I know it wasn't pretty, alright? We can head back home, the others can clean up without us. They never clean up their mess at home, they can clean up at least - _oof_."

He didn't know what did it. The soft voice that Tony seemed to use only around Pepper and him, the comfort that he didn't have to be okay or that he didn't even have _say it_ because Tony just _knew_, or the casual "head back home" as if Peter lived at the Tower fulltime. Not that it mattered. Home was home, and Tony was as much Peter's as May.

Glad for a mask to hide his red, glassy eyes and still damp cheeks, the teenager rushed forward to bury his head under Tony's chin. Thanks to the Iron Man armor, he actually fit there fully.

The man blinked in surprise when shoulders disappeared from under his hands, and a body wrapped around him instead, tucked in a way Peter only ever did after very rough patrols. Almost mindlessly, his arms enveloped the boy in a familiar move, one hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Ben," he faltered as the teenager started speaking. "May, Ned, my parents… you… everyone… you - I - you all were dead. And - and - and you were happy. 'cuz I was alive. And you said - you all were happy to d-die for me and - I - I didn't _want _you to - "

"It's okay," Tony murmured in his hair, slightly terrified himself. "Jesus, it's - I'm sorry, kid. It's okay now. It's over."

Two hours of absolute mental torture, and this kid dared to look him in the eye and say he was fine.

"But it's not - it's - it's true. I mean... Ben, he - he literally did… and May would… and, and…"

And Tony would, too, die for Peter without a second of hesitation, if it came to it.

"Well, we could say the same," he said instead. "You'd do that for any of those people, and they'd feel about it just the same. You - you can't think of that, Peter. It's gonna eat you up and - it may never come to it, anyway. Just be happy to have them."

"Don't say it like you're not one of those people."

For moment, he struggled to find words to say.

"Uh, no, I can't say you'd die for me 'cause I'd never let that happen," he faked a scoff.

Peter groaned miserably.

"_Exactly_."

"Shit, no, look - "

"No," he pulled slowly away and Tony was startled to find Spider-Man's huge white eyes staring at him, having forgotten where they were right then. "I know, I get where you're coming from. It's - you're right. I just - "

"Need a minute?"

"Or a few hours?" Offered Peter, reluctantly stepping away.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Let's get you home, it's weird that I can't look at your face."

As Iron Man's helmet formed around his head, Peter laughed. But it was quickly cut short with a yelp when Tony grabbed him around the middle and set off into the sky.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: Army of robots attacks Manhattan. 3 dead, Spider-Man injured.**

Attack on Manhattan had the lowest casualties-count yet in a danger with the highest degree risk on the Avengers scale. 3 dead, 4 severely injured, including Spider-Man.

* * *

"Heart-melting post-battle footage of Iron Man comforting reportedly injured Spider-Man."

* * *

"Dr Octavius said to be responsible for Spider-Man's disappearance from the battle."

Witnesses claim he used chemical weapon.

* * *

"Internet explodes at the video of Iron Man and Spider-Man after the attack on Manhattan."

* * *

"Now the clean-up from the attack is done, people go crazy over #IronSpider"

* * *

"#IronSpider breaks the internet with a touching moment caught on camera in the post-battle chaos."

* * *

**Tony Stark** @ironman

Spider-Man is young enough to be my kid, just saying #IronSpider

[Replying to @ironman}

**Stardom** @whyhoewhy

u mean

[photo attachment: edited screenshot

"**Tony Stark** @ironman

Spider-Man is young enough to be my kid, just saying #IronSpider"]

**uwu** @donttouchme

#ironspider is platonic #confirmed

**ironspider stan** @newaccwhodis

#irondad

[Replying to @newaccwhodis]

**Caroline** @shaffer.01

IRONDAD

**Practical Witch** @eat-my-cauldron

I R O N D A D

**Angela ~ || 12k** @hoe.for.a.bro

#irondad oh my god

**Jensen Stanford** @WhatsMyNameAgain

yeSS

**Falcon's Glasses** @avenge-my-cat

that's the content i signed up for

**Dennys** @not_this_dennys

#IronDad let's trend it guys cmon

**Marcus Philipe** @tonystarkuwu

tony stark jumping to say spidey is too young to be shipped with him when ironspider started trending is a Big Mood

**sal #hopSpoilers** @sal__887

Broke: ironspider

Woke: irondad

**spidey boi** @nadia_bb88

Lets be real yall no one believed spidey is even outta college and u nasties still shipped them

[Replying to @nadia_bb88]

**sarah || ihop** @buryafriend__

It's not illegal lmao

[Replying to @buryafriend__]

**spidey boi** @nadia_bb88

What if it is

**sarah || ihop** @buryafriend__

He's young but he can't be THAT young

**spidey boi** @nadia_bb88

YOU DON’T KNOW THAT

**hayley** @designed_mom_friend_

Maybe that's why he's wearing a mask

**sarah || ihop** @buryafriend__

Or he just wants a normal live outside being a superhero lol. Its not that deep let him live

**spidey boi** @nadia_bb88

Still gross, tony is nearing 50 and spidey's like 22 probb

**sarah || ihop** @buryafriend__

Still not illegal

**hayley** @designed_mom_friend_

Wow you rly digging ur grave

**Derek T.T.** @derekTT_86

Tony's engaged anyway stop shipping real people

**sarah || ihop** @buryafriend__

IT'S NOT THAT DEEP it's not like we're delusional it's just fun

**spidey boi** @nadia_bb88

Yeh but almost 30 years age difference is not fun. It's sick.

**sarah || ihop** @buryafriend__

He's an adult let him do whatever he wants

**hayley** @designed_mom_friend_

And tony just confirmed their relationship is strict platonic whats ur problem???

**spidey stan no1** @marlee_o9

2 words: Iron dad

**Diana wants Tony puppy interview** @pp__diana.s

2 hr since tony's tweet and we're trending no 1 worldwide that’s the powers of ironman stans #irondad

**Mason **@mason.davidson.90

U crackheads reaching. He just said "old enough" to be his kid and yall acting like he said its his son smh

[Replying to @mason.davidson.90]

**lily flower** @softmousee

Some1 salty cause they want a cool irondad too

[Replying to @softmousee]

**Mason **@mason.davidson.90

Ive got two cool dads thanks

**lily flower** @softmousee

There's never too much dads

**Mason **@mason.davidson.90

*many

**emily ~** @dustandskeletons

His cold heart doesn't have the capacity for more

**lily flower** @softmousee

afhbfafdk BURN

**brooklyn bich** @h8-rsGonnaH8

Tony stark is a supportive mentor figure and I think that's very sexy of him

[Replying to @h8-rsGonnaH8]

**Desi saw ot7 live** @astralconcerting 

What mentor

**Malala J.** @malala_jjj

Mentor?? Where'd u get that from??

[Replying to @malala_jjj]

**brooklyn bich** @h8-rsGonnaH8

steve mentioned it once in an interview when asked abt spidey joining avengers (I think)

**kioko no no ** @hg__999

"At the moment he's sticking with Queens but he's on-call and we keep in touch. We train together sometimes,

and Tony's sort-of mentoring him. Keeps an ear and eye out, that sort of thing." link:

[article attachment]

**Malala J.** @malala_jjj

Omg how did we miss it

**kioko no no ** @hg__999

It was actually v in passing and spidey wasn’t that well known yet

**Malala J.** @malala_jjj

Fair

**sarah o** @heynanasoup

ok but?? that just?? makes everything cuter?? my heart??

**brooklyn bich** @h8-rsGonnaH8

we love a good mentor

**lola doll** @tonystarkdefencemachine

Can u?? See the love?? He looks so soft?? My ovaries exploded????

[screenshots from the video of Tony comforting Peter]

[Replying to @tonystarkdefencemachine

**tony stark adopt me** @liz.K__78

ive never seen anything softer

**City Ghul** @oppa__vs00

legit the rawest video of tony on the internet

**Deliah 27K** @DeliahKhan003

tony stark exposed: he's actually a cinnamon roll

[Replying to @DeliahKhan003]

**lola doll** @tonystarkdefencemachine

Looks like could kill, is a cinnamon roll

**Deliah 27K** @DeliahKhan003

YES

**tony stark adopt me** @liz.K__78

Omg so true

**aesthetic b-roll **@lurkininsubtweets

Looks like could kill, can kill, still is a cinnamon roll

**lola doll** @tonystarkdefencemachine

I hate reviving dead memes but its too accurate

**Deliah 27K** @DeliahKhan003

tony stans everywhere: we been knew

**Freya they/them** @alohafuckers_

I bet tony stark's hugs feel like his sports cars - worth more than my existence

[Replying to @alohafuckers_]

**iron stan acc** @weepwithmema

OH MY GOD

* * *

**Spidey** @spider-man.NYC

I woke up to this mess and I gotta say: YES #irondad

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> catch me on:
> 
> tumblrs @ronniecreation and @proteccpetertonysquad  
youtube @ malina it is  
twitter @malinafisher  
instagram @berry.petal
> 
> feel free to hit me up, DM about anything, especially when you need someone to talk to!! even if we never interacted or anything, i'm here if you need help!!


End file.
